Animal Love
by Shinioni Usagi-chan
Summary: When Lavi brings home an unusual animal, on his way home from school. He Begins to experience an unexpected love towards him. Adopted from the Original author Little Miss Shy on request. Rating subject to change. AU Lucky pair, side pair Yullen. Enjoy.


A/N; Hello Shinioni here, I would just like you all to know, I have been asked by little Miss Shy to take over her fic; Animal love. Now I know, I still have yet to finish; The Storm that brought you to me, well good news, I'm writing chapter two now (bout dam time to). However, I will be doing this story as well. Thank-you and I do hope you enjoy reading. Ps. I decided to add a setting familiar to myself so I Don't stuff up any specific schooling system.

Disclaimer: I do not own , nor Animal love, both respective properties belong to their owners.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Main pair: Lavi & Tyki Mikk

Muse: Back to You – Wynter Gordon

-(Ѡ)-

The day was a cold one for a usually humid September. The weather seemed to have taken quite a u-turn despite the predicted forecast of a hot 32 degrees not including the stuffy humidity that was to come with it. The chilly weather made even the locals don scarves and jackets. For the red head whom was leaving home to go to school, the need for his favourite orange scarf was warranted. The red-headed youth named Lavi currently walked his way down the market stretch, the one which he took to get to the local boys school, St Augustines College. Along with his distinct scarf, Lavi also wore a black long sleeve shirt underneath his grey checked flannel jacket, and white pants. He would have left the extra piece of clothing at home, had the Old panda he lived with not forced him to take it. He deemed that the youth take the jacket if he didn't want to catch a cold, being the idiot apprentice he "supposedly" was. It seemed as though the old man actually cared for the teen, not that he'd admit it.

When Lavi made it to school, he was greeted by his friend Allen Walker. Short, old man white hair, strange birthmark upon his face, big smile, yep that's definitely Allen. "Hey, Lavi!"

"Hey bean-sprout." Lavi smiled, quickly catching Allen's glare for the nickname. He noted as he stood before his locker, that their other friend wasn't here yet. Odd, he's always here before the two of them."So where's Kanda?"

Allen blushed slightly, turning his face away from his friend a little. It was no secret between the small group of friends that Kanda and Allen had been going out for two months now. And yet still Allen blushed like the girls at the sister school of Saint Monicas College, located a few blocks away from the boys school. Composing himself the younger boy answered, "He's in the chemistry lab with his biology partners, working on their assignment..."

"Mm, okay." Lavi smiled, turning the final number to his combination, thus opening it unlocking his locker. He read over his timetable and grabbed the books he needed for his first two periods. He then looked to Allen who was reading over the notes he'd taken the previous day for his English class. "Hey Allen, it seems I have Art then History first. Doesn't seem like we have any classes together today. I'll see you at lunch instead yeah?"

The white haired boy nodded in understanding, "Yeah, yeah, you have to help me with my English assignment as well remember?"

The older teen nodded and waved goodbye as the homeroom bell signalled the start of another school day.

By the time lunch rolled around, the red-haired teen was ready to got home. "You wanna know something, I never thought I'd say this but; I never want to go back to my history; Again anytime soon. It's just video after video, and countless 'trees'* being given to us." he moaned hitting his head against the thick wooden table.

"Don't whine you stupid rabbit, I don't need your mood swings turning my day to crap." Yu Kanda stated, eating his noodles with his chopsticks, from the plastic container. Brooding, muscular build, long silky dark Japanese hair and a "Bite me" expression. Yu Kanda, as inviting as ever.

"Oh, lovely as always Yu-chan, nice to know I can count on you to brighten my day." Lavi replied sarcastically, knowing fully well that Kanda hated being called his given name.

"Fucking shit, don't call me that!" the Japanese boy demanded, glaring daggers at the now grinning red head.

"Oi, cut it out you two." Allen groaned eating his pork sandwich. "Don't forget that the school headmaster is Cross. My adoptive father and he hates dealing with you both whenever you guys start up your crap." the younger boy stated bluntly. Earning a glare for the dark haired older teen.

"What was that Moyashi?" He asked scathingly mixing in some of his native language. "My crap?"

"Yes BaKanda, your crap." Allen bit back. "And its Allen."

Lavi just rolled his eye at the two. "It more or less you two he hates dealing with on a daily basis," he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" both boys looked at the red head like the demons they were.

"Ah, nothing..." Lavi shrank in his seat.

-(Ѡ)-

By 3.20 that afternoon, Lavi was sure he was going to die of boredom. Waving a quick goodbye to his friends the rabbit dashed out of the school grounds to get on his merry way back home. Breathing a sigh of relief to freedom Lavi slowed down his pace to take in the peaceful afternoon. well as peaceful as it can get even with the clouds over head threatening to pour out their hearts with life giving water. It looked as though they were going to start giving now and Lavi still had a fair way to go before he got home. Deciding that he needed to take a shorter route, the teen cut through on of the back alleys. There was enough garbage scattered around, but not so much so that it warranted a complaint. After all this was a tourist town, not some seedy little district, where people did their dirty little dealings. Nothing unusual at all. Except for a large opened box, with some sort of a large dark creature inside. Just to make sure he hadn't stumbled across someone sleeping or anything, the teen moved closer to the box inspecting it. Indeed there was an animal inside and not a person, oh how awkward that would have been.

However, Lavi was close enough to see some of the details of the animal, but not close enough for the animal to notice him. It seemed to be a dog, and it had black hair that looked like silk, with a somewhat peaceful expression, unknowing to the teen poking around the animal as it slept. Lavi was just going to leave it but as he took a step to bypass it but he accidental kicked a crumpled coke can making a noise. "Oops."

The animal opened one golden eye lazily. Golden? Immediately, it perked up when it saw Lavi standing there.

"H-hey there, little guy." Lavi said smiling trying to look no threatening to the stray.

Little was a poor choice of words, as the animal stood up revealing that it was fairly large in size. This wasn't a dog at all, it seemed to be more or less a wolf. One question though. How the hell was there a wolf here? This is Australia for god's sakes! The only wolves found here are in Zoo's located in the cities for crying out loud! Not small tourist towns like Cairns!

The creature moved closer to Lavi in a few strides, forcing the teen to take a few steps back for safety. He didn't know what to do. While his mind screamed at him to make a run for it, his body wouldn't move. The wolf didn't look vicious but even so…Lavi didn't want to find out. After all, this was still a potentially dangerous creature.

The wolf still advanced on the teen. Now Lavi looked down into its gold eyes. The wolf was now only inches away from Lavi, and when Lavi moved back more he hit the wall. This was it, or it would just leave him alone, to make a run for it.

Lavi shut his eyes tight and looked away. However in an act that he meant no harm he stuck his hand to the wolf and waited in hopes that it would smell him then leave. To his surprise, he felt something wet on his palm. Lavi looked down and saw the wolf nuzzling its snout on Lavi's hand. "Huh?"

As if seeing his hesitation, the animal stopped trying to coax a reaction from the red head and looked at him with almost pleading eyes. An almost human expression. Sensing the creature before him would not harm him, Lavi slowly lowered his palm to its head and began to slowly pet it. Its tail began to wag happily as Lavi scratched the back of the wolf's ears.

A smile graced the teens face, once he calmed down, "You're actually pretty sweet aren't you? But what are you doing here?" he questioned. "You're tame, so, someone must have brought you over. I should take you to the local authorities." He stated.

Obviously unhappy with where the situation was leading the wolf jumped, so that it had Lavi pinned to the wall with its two front paws on his stomach. Once again it looked at him pleadingly. Initially Lavi was frightened, till it licked him on the cheek. "Hey! Hehe, come on now, down! Haha!" he said half-heartedly. Reluctantly the animal obliged, once again standing on all fours. Still staring at Lavi. Sighing, Lavi met the animals' stare, "I cant keep you, you don't belong here. However, its late and I wanna go home and eat something." Lavi stated. "Im sure you'd like something to eat as well, I'm guessing."

sighing yet again, though this time in defeat, Lavi glanced at the animal before him and pondered for a moment, "What should I call you? You're a boy right?" In response, the wolf moved closer to him. "I suppose that's a 'yes' then?"

Examining the wolf, Lavi saw the it was in a fit condition. It noes was wet, meaning it was healthy and surprisingly, it was clean. No grim and no dirt, was on the animal making its fur soft and its dark colour stand out in the light. "What to name you in the mean time..." he mused. Any ordinary dog name he came up with was instantly shot down by the animal or both would deem it to "ordinary", meaning it didn't fit, it didn't capture the stunning animals essence. Especially not its golden eyes, that always caught Lavi.

"Uh, uhmm, I got nothing." Lavi announced.

Turning back to the box the animal came out of earlier it returned with a collar which had a single piece of writing on it. Slanted cursive writing decorated the metal and gave a name to it. Lavi took hold of the collar and read the only word. "Tyki…"

Lavi frowned slightly. "See I was right. You already belong to someone. You have a collar to prove that." Searching the back for any other information, Lavi gave up. There was nothing else but "Tyki" written on the collar. Scrutinising the object in his hand, Lavi was oblivious to Tyki nudging his snout at Lavi's leg. The red head raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to insinuate that you belong to me?" Once again it nuzzled Lavi's legs.

"Well…there's no address." Lavi checked again to make sure he didn't miss anything, to see if there were any more tags on the collar. Nothing. Nothing at all. And no one was going to go to the police about a missing wolf. "I guess... I guess I'm your owner now."

Tyki nuzzled Lavi's leg cheerfully and followed the red head as he began to walk back to his small home.

-(Ѡ)-

Lavi grabbed his keys from his backpack pocket, unlocked the door and went inside nearly forgetting about the animal following when he tried to lose the door. Tyki didn't like nearly being left outside and moped, moving past Lavi and inside the house. Going straight to the living area, waiting for Lavi. Lavi initially lived by himself, but the old panda also known as Bookman by many, would visit on occasion whenever he assigned work to his apprentice. Other than that, Bookman would stay on the other side of town from Lavi. Doing his own business.

The old panda owned a large portion of the regions library, and some stakes in the local industry. Making him a fairly wealthy man. Not that he would flaunt this wealth. He took Lavi in a his apprentice and heir to his fortune when Lavi was unfortunate enough to lose his parents. In a car accident on the Gillies range at a young age. Being only 6 years old when he came to Bookman, the old panda became the only family he had. They loved each other in their own respective way, but sometimes they would just get on each other's nerves.

Lavi's stomach made a rather loud protest to waiting any further, so he made his way to the kitchen and took out the leftovers from yesterday. Yay, chicken, he thought bitterly to himself. 'you know what, I buy my own food but I really gotta stop buying chicken.' he thought to himself.

Seeing a large shape next to him, Lavi looked down to his new house mate. Thinking for a moment, Lavi place the dish on the ground in front of Tyki and said, "Here. You probably haven't eaten for a while." And Lavi was right. Tyki ate the chicken quickly and finished the chicken in nothing flat. "…hungry much?"

Finding himself something to eat, Lavi moved into the lunge room and flopped down on his couch, patting the other cushion for Tyki, "Come on, you can sit here." he motioned.

Excitedly Tyki leaped onto the couch and snuggled into Lavi's lap. "Uh…I meant on the cushion…you're a bit heavy." Tyki however, just made himself more comfy on Lavi's lap. Seeing his defeat the red head let out a sigh, but it was more of a caring sigh. "Okay fine, you can stay."

Resigning to his current situation, Lavi turned on the TV, in hopes that something decent was on. If not, thank-god tomorrow wad Saturday, otherwise he wouldn't allow himself to pull an all nighter watching crap TV.

Around about 2.34 am, Lavi decided he had enough. His bed was calling him, he could hear the sweet song the oh so comfy mattress, pillows and blankets sang in harmony. Only on obstacle prevented him from going to his singing angles of sleep and comfort. Tyki. The wolf was still situated on his lap and was fast asleep, or so it seemed.

"Come on boy, let me up." he said softly, pushing gently on the animal to get it off him. "Come on... I'll let you sleep near me." he tempted, for a few things he had noticed so far. The wolf really liked him and seemed to really want to be near him. So if this didn't work, then he was sleeping on the couch, and not because his girlfriend told him to.

Tyki's head perked, and then he shot towards Lavi's room, not waiting for the teen to get up. Lavi only dead-panned. "Uh-huh..."

-(Ѡ)-

a/n: Okay, so I ended it little bit earlier then the original but... I'm adding extra suspense or something. Well, I'm not really in the mood for beta'ing this myself, so if anyone sees anything, POINT IT OUT. Other than that. I'm going to bed. I hope I haven't killed Little Miss Shy's piece here. Enjoy, read and review. Tell me stuff. Shinion knocking off.


End file.
